This application claims the priority of German patent application 19646650.4, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a plate-shaped holder for holding a first component on a second component in the form of a supporting part, particularly for holding a hydraulic system on a vehicle body, having a base plate, devices arranged on the base plate for fastening the holder on the first component and devices arranged on the base plate for mounting the holder on the supporting part.
Plate-shaped holders for holding a first component on a second component are known and are used, for example, when a direct mounting of a first component on a supporting part is not easily possible or expedient. This may be the case, for example, when fastening hydraulic systems on vehicle bodies if the back side of the section of the vehicle body intended for the fastening is not accessible or can be accessed only with difficulty; when the limited surface loadability of the vehicle body section requires an enlargement of the fastening surface with respect to the fastening surface existing on the hydraulic system; or when the fastening possibilities provided on the hydraulic system do not allow a vibration-insulated bearing in rubber elements.
German Patent Document DE 44 47 312 A1 describes a device for fastening a glass body, for example, on a wall which contains a mounting plate consisting of a base plate on which devices are arranged for fastening the mounting plate on the glass body and devices for mounting the mounting plate on the wall or the like. As devices for fastening the mounting plate on the first component, a bore is provided which penetrates the base plate and acts as a stud guide, and a fastening screw is provided which is fitted through this bore and which is screwed into a corresponding threaded sleeve on the glass body.
German Patent Document DE 195 02 999 A1 describes a device for the installation of a reserve tank or an expansion tank in a vehicle body which contains two mutually displaceable holding parts, of which one is connected with the tank and the other is connected with the vehicle body. The latter holding part has a flat, plate-shaped main part as well as opposite wing parts which extend toward the outside from the flat main part. In its main part, this holding part has a U-shaped cutout and a pair of spaced edges whereby it can be detachably connected by means of sliding with the other holding part. On the wing parts, cutouts are worked in for receiving fastening parts by means of which the holding part can be fixed on the vehicle body.
The invention is based on the technical problem of providing a holder which has a simple construction and permits a holding of a first component on a supporting part which is stable with respect to tilting and preferably also rotating and can be easily mounted and demounted.
These and other problems have been solved according to the present invention by providing a plate-shaped holder for holding a first component on a supporting part, comprising: a base plate; devices arranged on the base plate for fastening the base plate to said first component; and devices arranged on the base plate for mounting the holder on said supporting part, said devices for fastening the holder on the first component including a fastening bolt guide projecting from a first side of the base plate, and a fastening bolt fitted through the fastening bolt guide as a single fastening element between the base plate and the first component, a free front end of the fastening bolt guide forming a first support point for the first component, and several supporting pins projecting from the first side of the base plate side which have free front ends which form additional support points for the first component, two of which forming a tilt-stabilizing triangle with the first support point.
These and other problems have been solved according to the present invention by providing a one-piece base plate for connection of a component to a supporting part, said base plate being generally plate-shaped with a thickness defined by oppositely disposed first and second sides, said base plate defining a fastening bolt guide opening through said thickness and projecting from said first side to an end face to be engaged with said component, said base plate defining a plurality of supporting pins projecting from said first side to respective end faces to be engaged with said component, said base plate defining a plurality of projections extending from said second side of the base plate to be engaged with said supporting part.
According to the present invention, the devices for fastening the holder on the first component have a fastening bolt guide which projects from a first side of the base plate and a fastening bolt which is fitted through the fastening bolt guide as the only fastening element between the holder and the first component. As a result, the holder can be mounted on the first component and can be demounted from it rapidly and easily. The free front end of the fastening bolt guide forms a first support point for the first component, and, in addition, several support pins project from the first base plate side which, by means of their free front ends, form additional support points for the first component, and of which two form a tilt-stabilizing triangle with the first support point. It is demonstrated that this ensures a fastening of the relatively simply constructed holder on the first component which is stable with respect to tilting, which first component can therefore be held on the supporting part in a correspondingly stable manner with respect to tilting.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the free front end of the fastening bolt guide concentrically surrounds the fastening bolt. As a result, a well stabilizing supporting point is created in the form of a concentric supporting surface which contributes to securing the holder against a tilting about tilting axes which are perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the bolt.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the devices for fastening the holder on the first component have at least one fixing pin which projects from the first side of the base plate and which engages in a pertaining recess on the first component. This reliably protects the holder against rotations with respect to the first component, and simultaneously ensures a precise positioning of the holder on the first component.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the devices for mounting the holder on the supporting part have taper plugs which project from the second side of the base plate and which can be fitted into assigned rubber sleeves of the supporting part. The resulting plug-in capacity of the connection of the holder and the supporting part, while the construction of the holder is simple, ensures a simple and fast demountability. By the use of rubber sleeves on the supporting part, a vibration-insulated holding of the first component on the supporting part is ensured.
According to another embodiment of the invention the taper plugs are designed with a rearward section facing the base plate which is designed as a supporting cone and forms a stop surface for a matching conical ring surface of the rubber sleeve, with a cylindrical center section which interacts in a frictionally engaged manner with a center section of the respective rubber sleeve, and with a forward section which carries a retaining collar which interacts in an unbuttoning manner with the respective rubber sleeve. The mounting of the holder on the supporting part takes place by a simple introduction of the taper plugs into the rubber sleeves, in the case of which only the friction of the retaining collars must be overcome during the sliding through the rubber sleeve. The end position is reliably determined by the stop face, and the secure fit of the holder together with the first component in the rubber sleeves of the supporting part is ensured by the reaching-behind unbuttoning of the retaining collar from the rubber sleeves.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the fastening devices for the holder have a fastening screw with a pertaining guide or a stud bolt with a pertaining guide and a spring element which can be fixed on the stud bolt and which holds the holder under prestress on the first component.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.